


scene missing (Prompt 9 - Lush)

by unmended



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Gen, Patch 4.5: A Requiem For Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended
Summary: a small drabble centered on Estinien dragging the WoL's unconscious body out of the Ghimlyt Dark (how did he...do it???).(FFXIVWrite2020)
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906036
Kudos: 13
Collections: Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	scene missing (Prompt 9 - Lush)

* * *

  
  
“ _Please… I beseech you…_ ”

The Warrior falters, clutching their head, vision swimming. Falling to a knee, desperately trying to keep hold of their weapon, they look up to find Zenos looking down with a predatory gleam in their eye.

No- not Zenos, is it? He is poised to strike, sword overhead and Estinien makes his move diving in to knock the sword off its target. The Warrior does not register their rescuer and collapses to the ground.

Estinien whirls on his enemy, driving him back just enough with a fierce upswing, roaring - some long-buried prey instinct bubbling up and telling him to flee. Now.

One more swing and he slides back, grabbing The Warrior of Light from where they had fallen (clumsily, by the arm and torso) and he springs out of that section of the Ghimlyt at speed, looking back only twice to make sure that beast isn’t in pursuit.

The demon wearing Zenos does not give chase, and retreats - his quarry lost.

-

Legs near shaking by the time he feels it is safe enough to stop for a moment, Estinien pauses to breathe. The Warrior is completely unresponsive, a dead weight he carries, and he tries to carefully help them to the ground but ends up mowing the both of them over in his exhaustion.

“Hells your armor is thick, isn’t it?” Estinien mutters to himself, hoping that they did not drop anything important when they collapsed as it _certainly_ was left on the battlefield.

He leans forward on his knees, still breathing hard.

“Now what is this all about I wonder…” He says, still to no one, alone as he is.

Estinien busies himself with checking his friend over for any obvious signs of injury. Head wounds. Stabbings. Nothing of the sort anywhere. They’re breathing… so?

They just… collapsed.

“How very unlike you…”He murmurs.

Once he’s given himself a moment to rest, Estinien rises and works to find a better way to drag his friend back to the safety of the Eorzean Alliance’s front line.

He settles on a half carry, his friend draped over his back so he can jog unhindered.

“We must look right foolish-” Estinien says to his unconscious friend. “One idiot and their lush of a friend who drank too much and needs an escort to their homestead, eh?” He adjusts them a bit roughly as he starts his jog to the front line, anything in hopes that his friend will wake.

Nothing.

He sets his mouth into a grim line and keeps moving.

“ ‘Meric will be worried sick when he sees you like this, you know…” He says. The only comfort Estinien has is that he can feel them breathe lightly against his neck in response.

-

Strength waning after trudging through cleared trenches to reach the Allied Front, he finally spots the flags of the Alliance. Noticed by a few forward soldiers, he’s able to entrust the Warrior of Light to the chirurgeons, and Estinien spies the dark-haired Lord Commander sprint over in a rush to check in on the commotion. Eyes widening when he notices first the Dragoon, and then his unconscious friend.

“Make sure they’re taken care of – they collapsed out on the field.” Estinien relays what had happened to the healers, and Aymeric follows along with mild horror. Not leaving the Warrior’s side, the Lord Commander speaks:

“They’ll want to thank you personally, Estinien-“

“And that’s exactly why I’m getting out of here before the fuss starts.” Estinien grumbles, turning away. Aymeric gives his friend a rueful smile, and watches as the Dragoon takes his leave.  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Struggled with this prompt for some reason! didn't want to go with the easy interpretations, and didn't go with the obvious use for this definition so here we are~
> 
> This is set AT patch 4.5 so it was a little odd referring to Eli as he is even for a moment, but this was the time frame i was looking at.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
